


You Calm Me Down

by You_are_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Fluff, In the end, Kiss scene, M/M, Post S09 E13, Post-Captives, Sleepiness, Sleepy Dean, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Castiel want to forget about the world even for a short time, he go to Dean like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOOO!!! This is my first fanfic after two week horrendous exam. I wrote this down in school after I finish my paper. Which is I continue again when I got home. Anyway, hope you like this :)

He walked past unnoticed, being invisible and unseen by others. 

Catstiel just got back from the cemetery after he visited the grave of one of his sisters. Her angel’s name and human’s name was Rebecca. She died because of the new principle she had with her: move on and get a peaceful life.

It was hard to do that, but it still could be done. Some of her followers managed to blend in into the human’s life and become one of them. They threw away the angel inside them and stop using their Grace. The more the spend their time as human, the more they love with their Father’s creation.

But Bartholomew could not let them free. He took their life as he buried deep the angel’s blade into their chest. That angel believe his brothers and sister would prevent him to achieve his plan that is getting back the Heaven and destroy Metatron completely.

Castiel understand, he have the same vision and intention as Bartholomew. He need to make up his mistake for letting his brothers and sisters fallen from their home. Still, he want to do that with different approach.

Castiel saw his plan and the way Bartholomew did. That black-haired angel could not agree with his believe. There are still other ways that could be done without killing their kin.

Killing angels had been the greatest mistake Castiel ever done in his past. He remember the war he made against Raphael. Thousand of angel and Raphael himself defeated and lose in that war. Castiel had become God too, but in the end everything was too much for him to handle. 

It hurts him whenever he look to the face of the angels that he murdered. Especially Samandriel, his baby brother was innocent and know nothing about this. When he find out the truth and told Castiel about him, he let Death come to visit him.

He tried to stop this old ways, he thought his last murder would be when he planted the angel’s blade into one of the Bartholomew’s followers who betrayed him. That angel freed Castiel, but what did Castiel do? Castiel broke his trust.

It was not right, but Castiel did what he had to. He need Grace to prepare for the upcoming war. This was would be more bloody and vicious than the last War that happen in Heaven. He need power to protect himself and people he care.

When Castiel and Bartholomew battled with each other, Castiel managed to flip the table. He had the chance to kill Bartholomew, but he threw away the blade onto the floor and showed him mercy. Hoping that the angel in suit understand his way and see the way Castiel see.

As Castiel turned his body, Bartholomew picked up the blade and tried to kill him. But he failed. Castiel could feel his presence and quickly took the blade from him before he planted the weapon into his chest in no time flat.

Castiel had enough of this, acting like a barbaric creature that believe death is the only way to survive and win. He want this to stop, dear Father he really wish to do that.

Feeling stressful and headache with all this problems and mistakes, Castiel decided to go to his ‘favourite place’. It might not help him to solve his current situations, but this will help him to clear his mind.

He snapped his finger, leaving the road and arrived to his next destination. It is none other than the bunker where he hit off as human before a long time ago.

Castiel was in Dean’s room to be more accurate. 

Dean Winchester was sleeping on his bed, he still had his I-pod playing the music through his headphone that covered both of his ears. He was snoring lightly and his blond hair was ruffled a bit. Nonetheless, he still look peaceful in his sleep.

It had been a very long time since Castiel visited Dean when that was sailing his ship in his dream. With all the dangers and troubles they had through together especially in Purgatory, there was no time for it at all.

That angel would not admit this to anyone (certainly not Dean), but he really love to be with Dean when he is like this. Dean looks so pliant and soft, unlike who he is when he was vibrating with life as he wake up from his slumber. Seeing him like this made Castiel forget all the troubles. Dean is his natural soother.

Castiel got near with the bed, wanted to close their distance with each other. He knelt next to the bed and carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. It was still soft and smooth, even if the life had been tough for him.

He trailed his finger from Dean’s hair to his temple, massaging it a bit when Dean’s face scrunched a bit. ‘Bad dream’ Castiel thought to himself. Castiel made Dean remember of his good memory in his sleep, wanted to delete the nightmare he have in him.

When Dean’s face lose the tension, Castiel continued and let his fingers lingered ghostly at Dean’s eye. He likes Dean’s eyes, it was light emerald-coloured with hazel tint around the iris. Castiel always restrain himself from staring Dean’s eyes so that hunter would not feel uneasy with him.

As Castiel done with Dean’s eyes, he proceed to Dean’s nose. It was tempting for him, but he felt like he want to pinch Dean’s nose and hear him complaint about it. People usually do that when they something that is cute to them, right?

Then Castiel stroked to Dean’s stubble. The small hair was a bit sharp and rough for his fingers, but it still nice to feel it. Castiel never imagined that Dean would let stubble to grow on his face. He usually let his face clean. Castiel did not meant that he was ugly with this stubble, he likes it in truth. Dean look far more alluring and captivating with it.

Finally, Castiel’s finger moved to Dean’s lips, lightly dancing his fingers around the crevice around his lips. His mouth was open a bit, letting his breath out from it. Dean’s lips was pink and a bit chapped. Castiel wondered how would it feels like to kiss that small lips with his.

Having that intention in his mind, Catsiel tugged a smirk on his face. He often imagines about it, kissing Dean in any scenario he could imagine. He have fantasy about it sometimes. Some were soft and gentle, other were rough and hard. Either way, both of them have the same goal.

The longer he looked to his lips, the stronger his need to kiss him. Castiel could not hold himself, he slowly rose his head from the mattress and let their face just close to each other. Castiel could feel the his warm breath touching his face. That just made Castiel dizzy with need.

He tilted his head slowly, then he gently touched Dean’s lips with his own. Castiel did that without putting any pressure onto him, just only soft gestures for Dean. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling euphoric with this sensation even if it was just small.

Castiel did this carefully, not wanting for that hunter to wake up from his sleep. He afraid that if Dean suddenly conscious from his sleep, that hunter will ask him thousand question that he cannot answer now. He afraid that Dean will not be prepared for the answer that come from him.

As Castiel pulled himself away after that small and affectionate touch via their lips, Castiel stared Dean’s face with total adoration again. Suddenly, Dean’s eyes flickered a few times. When that hunter opened his half-lidded eyes, he did something that Castiel did not expected. 

That man simply smiled to him, then muttered to him “I miss you, Cas”

Just like that, Dean closed his eyes and went back to his sleep.

Castiel was dumbstruck a bit, he never thought Dean would miss him. After all the problem he gave to Dean, that man still care for him? The angel felt warmed a bit, his heart beating stronger than before. Castiel believe that Dean is his home no matter where he go.

Castiel smiled to Dean, even if the old brother of Winchester could not see it. He touched Dean’s cheek and putting another kiss of his to Dean’s forehead. He send some of Dean’s good memory more into his head, not giving nightmares any chance to visit Dean in his sleep.

The angel played with Dean’s hair a few times, then he whispered to him “Wait for me, Dean”

With that, he stood up and making their distance a bit further. Before he leaves this room and continue his mission, he looked to Dean one last time before he go. He want to remember and put it into his mind why is he doing all of this. 

He do everything just for Dean only.


End file.
